


A Boy Like Me's Just Irresistable

by overlymetaromantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oisuga Week, Post-Canon, and my attempt to participate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlymetaromantic/pseuds/overlymetaromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3134429/chapters/6794039">this</a>, in which college is a little more fun when there's someone by your side.)</p><p>1. In which Oikawa attempts to have a nice first date, and nothing goes the way it’s supposed to.</p><p>2. In which umbrella sharing will never not be an embarrassing thing.</p><p>3. In which romance is significantly easier to deal with when there are flowers at hand.</p><p>4. In which Oikawa has something to get off his chest, even he doesn’t want to say it out loud.</p><p>5. In which injury is a natural risk of participating in sports, and the future is always a little closer than you think.</p><p>6. In which a wish is surprisingly sure to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It's been a minute since I've written anything here.
> 
> So! I hear it's OiSuga week again! Which I did not even realize until yesterday, so this is all very belated, but OiSuga got me writing again before so here's hoping it'll get me writing again! :'D I am sorry I'll be posting my prompts so out of sync with everyone else, but it's better late than never I suppose orz
> 
> Also, as a quick note, I'm going to be writing this week's round of prompts as a kind of college AU/continuation of [my other OiSuga story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3134429/chapters/6794039)\--there's absolutely no need for you to read it if you don't want to, but the only thing to know is in my brain at least, these are kind of a series of snapshots of what things might be like if they attend the same college and are in at least a mostly romantic relationship. They aren't going to necessarily be in any particular order, but with luck there will be significantly more actual OiSuga moments than my other story had :'D So with that, I hope that anyone who decides to give this a read enjoys!

Oikawa has been out of high school and attending university for approximately six months before he realizes he and Suga have technically never been on a date.

The revelation hits him on his way to the mandatory math class he has to take in order to convince the school he's capable of taking more than rudimentary courses--he hasn't decided what he's majoring in yet, but that's beside the point, and even besides that the fact that he's managed to sleep with Suga before even wining and dining with him is strangely off-putting. Not because Oikawa is so traditional as to think there's some of manual that needs to be followed in conducting a relationship, but because part of him thought Suga would have thought as much.

Of course, then again, Suga has been notorious for keeping Oikawa off balance, and it takes nearly everything Oikawa's got to make sure he keeps up and returns the favor. It's a small wonder they hadn't somehow ended up being assigned roommates, considering how they not only managed to end up at the same school but even in the same dorm, and half their first term classes had been the same--the universe seems determined to test Oikawa at every turn, and if Suga is the face of that test, well, Oikawa certainly could have been dealt worse.

Oikawa frowns to himself as he mulls over exactly how this could have happened, the drone of his professor's lecture on advanced algebra fading away in favor of Suga. There's no way they could have never actually gone on a date:  there was one time they went to get coffee, but that had been in high school and had also been very explicitly declared not-a-date. They had bumped into each other quite a bit at the end of their third year, and even more now that Tokyo had decided it was a small city after all considering how frequently they managed to find themselves in the same place at the same time. But the more Oikawa thinks about it, the more it's plainly obvious they've just been hanging out--there's no planning ahead, no formal requests to spend time together, it always just happened. They had the same class so they would walk over together, they lived in the same dorm, so they would walk back, they were both part of the volleyball team so it just made sense to go get dinner together afterwards, if they ran into each other on a jog or while out shopping or in the cafeteria then there was no reason not to just remain in each other's company. None of those were dates, though, and Oikawa is suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to remedy that.

They've managed to hit their other firsts just fine, not that they've been dating, apparently. First kiss, first time--Oikawa's train of thought gets derailed for a good minute as the memory of that decides to resurface in the middle of math--but the thing with each of those is that even though Oikawa's made the first move, it's always been at Suga's will. He pushed for it, in the infuriatingly nice way he always does, and Oikawa delivered, but Suga hasn't been pushing for a date, or even just generally dating if Oikawa's new found conclusion that they haven't been is anything to go by. Does Suga think they're dating? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of declaration between the two parties to establish that?

If there isn't, there should be, if only to avoid self-induced headaches like this one. Oikawa frowns again, and then hastily offers his professor a nod when she glances his way, like he's been paying attention to the lecture this whole time. He can always borrow someone else's notes if it turns out he should have been attempting to memorize variations of formulas--for now, he has some planning to do.

***

It's no real surprise Suga naturally waits for Oikawa to gather his stuff after volleyball practice, even though he was set to go first--returning to first-year status has not been the highlight of Oikawa's year, especially now that he's competing at university level, but he is determined to fight his way back to the top, and although he's still not as good as Oikawa is, Suga has been doing a good job keeping him on his toes, and he thinks they both appreciate the competition. Suga's not a natural; he works hard to carve out his own place on the team, and there's a certain satisfaction in both staying one step ahead of him and watching him succeed regardless as he--of course--wins the hearts of everyone on the team. His ability to get along with Oikawa has also gifted Oikawa with probably significantly less resentment from other members of the team in his determination to win:  if someone has Suga's approval, after all, then surely they can't be all _that_ bad.

Suga offers Oikawa a bright smile when he meets him at the door to the gym, and Oikawa returns it even as a sudden twist of nervousness grabs at his throat. It's not like he's never asked anyone out before, except, he hasn't, technically:  people would always approach him first before he decided whether or not to entertain their confession, and with Suga apparently neither so much approached the other as they just fell into a routine that occasionally involved making out. Oikawa's train of thought once again comes to a screeching halt.

“Oikawa, are you feeling okay?” Suga asks, concern evident in his tone; he leans forward slightly, like he's tempted to check Oikawa's temperature, and Oikawa takes a hasty step back.

“Never better!” he chirps, and although Suga skeptically raises a eyebrow, he accepts the answer enough to shrug and start walking ahead.

“Well if you are sick, I hope you know you'll be banned from entering my room until you've gotten over it,” Suga says sweetly over his shoulder. Oikawa entirely fails to hold back a squawk of protest that sends Suga into a fit of giggles, even as Oikawa takes his revenge in the form of shoving at his arm. Suga turns to smile at him again, and Oikawa blurts, “We should go out sometime.”

Suga blinks. “I thought we were going out to dinner?”

“Yes. We are, I mean, what I meant was, we should do something more than dinner, like, you know--” Oikawa attempts to think of what he and Suga can do together that would actually qualify as a date and comes up completely blank, a fact significantly not helped by the way Suga's level of concern seems to just be growing as his face the more Oikawa babbles on. This isn't working, what is it about Suga that always makes him feel like he isn't working? Oikawa takes a deep breath and tries again. “All I mean is--do you want to go out sometime?”

“...To dinner?”

“Sure!” Oikawa feels mildly hysterical, and really this was a mistake, all his planning in math class has gone to waste and he blames Suga entirely for it. “We'll pick a restaurant and make reservations and call it a date!”

Suga stares at him blankly for a beat, and then breaks out into a brilliant grin. “Okay, let's do it!”

There's a concerningly large part of Oikawa that can't believe he heard that correctly. “Really?”

“Sure! It sounds like fun,” Suga says easily, like it hadn't just taken Oikawa a stupid amount of effort to even ask him at all. “Do you have anywhere particular in mind?”

“I will get back to you that,” Oikawa says, because most of his plan had revolved around building up to the right moment to make his move, which naturally had gone right out the window as soon as Suga smiled at him. Suga smiles again, and it is annoyingly no less effective than the first time.

“I'll leave it to you then! In the meantime, though, the cafeteria's fine for tonight's dinner, right?” There’s a certain teasing lilt to Suga’s voice that Oikawa definitely does not appreciate, even when Suga’s hand brushes against his own and Oikawa entirely fails to pull it away.

That’s one first down, he supposes. Now he just has the actual important part to go.

***

There is probably nothing quite so tragic as a university student attempting to find a nice restaurant that is also affordable in the middle of Tokyo. In the end, Oikawa caves and calls Iwaizumi, who spends a good ten minutes laughing at him before finally offering him the name of a place that is both decent and won’t completely drain his wallet. It unfortunately isn’t within easy walking distance, but there is a bus stop fairly close by, and although Oikawa is tempted to find another place just spite Iwa-chan by refusing his recommendation, it’s ultimately not worth the effort, especially when Suga takes one look at the menu and promptly decides he hasn’t lived until he’s tried the shichimi udon they have advertised as a customer favorite.

The other problem, it turns out, is settling on when they should go out to eat:  school nights are out of the question, and weekend volleyball practice often leaves them unwilling to put in any effort beyond dragging themselves to the cafeteria and loading up on whatever meals have been put out this week. It’s a good two weeks later when their captain announces practice will be cut short for a reason Oikawa immediately doesn’t care about, because it means he can finally set a date and take Suga out once and for all.

“You’ll be in charge of the reservation too, I assume?” Suga asks, halfway through changing from his gym clothes to his regular ones, and Oikawa absolutely does not let his gaze linger. Suga has seemed more amused, if not mildly bemused, by Oikawa’s sudden determination to take him out to dinner, but if the sparkle in his eye is anything to go by, he’s just as excited as Oikawa is, if excitement is another word for the nervous energy that is suddenly pumping through his veins.

“Yup! Just leave it to me!” Oikawa pounds a fist over his chest, and Suga snorts.

“Well, my stomach is in your hands,” he says brightly as he pulls his shirt on. “I’m going to swing by my advisor’s office really quick, so I’ll see you later?”

“Never too soon!” Oikawa calls cheerfully after him. He can hear Suga laugh on the other side of the door, and takes a certain triumph in that as he pulls out his phone.

As it turns out, the restaurant doesn’t take reservations when it’s closed, and considering it doesn’t open until five, Oikawa finds himself with far more hours waiting than he knows what to do with. He spams Iwaizumi about his betrayal in offering Oikawa a place that doesn’t make last-minute reservations easy for a bit, to which Iwaizumi responds to him with a series of colorful vocabulary for texting him in the middle of class, but ultimately he’s faced with the fact that he has to do something to get ready.

He should probably pick an outfit. Maybe touch up his hair—he had taken a shower as soon as he got back from practice, but there was probably plenty more he could do while waiting for five o’clock to roll around.

It’s a near thing he doesn’t just end up in a suit and tie by the time Oikawa has gone through his entire wardrobe and back again, desperate to find something suitable to wear. He's sure his roommate hates him by now, but everything feels too casual or too formal or just isn't flattering enough. He's never agonized over going to dinner before, at least not in the sense that he actually wants to go--it's strange how putting a label on something, like calling a date a _date_ , suddenly burdens it with expectations it did not have before. Oikawa eventually settles on what could probably be considered his second-best outfit, because his actual best is fit more for a wedding than a dinner date, and glances at this phone to see he missed a text from Suga almost half an hour ago asking when the reservation had been set for.

Oikawa glances at the time. Five-thirty. He lets out a loud curse that draws him a glare from his roommate, and hastily punches in the number to the restaurant.

It's a near miracle they have a table open--one of the only ones, by the sound of it--and Oikawa agrees to whatever time is offered, because he plans on heading over there right now, potentially longed wait be damned. He texts Suga to meet him outside the dorm and dashes off.

It seems Suga wasn't nearly as ready to leave at a moment's notice as Oikawa had assumed from his text, because it's nearly fifteen minutes later when he comes out the front door, and it takes Oikawa a moment to process that Suga’s wearing the exact same clothes as he had left practice in. Oikawa suddenly feels distinctly overdressed.

“Oh," Suga says, and of course he has the grace to look like he should be the one embarrassed instead of Oikawa. “Is it actually that fancy of a place? Should I go change?”

“No, no, don't worry about it! I just felt like dressing up!” Oikawa laughs, and although Suga looks unconvinced, Oikawa grabs his arm anyway and starts marching off towards the bus station. “Well then, shall we go?”

“Sure, sure,” Suga says with an amused grin, doing what he can to match Oikawa's pace. Oikawa slows a bit so that Suga isn't being dragged quite so much, to which Suga offers an appreciative hum.

The bus stop is empty when they get there--a rare sight to be sure--and they sit down together on the bench to wait for the bus. Ten minutes tick into twenty, and it's been over half an hour when Suga tentatively asks, “Do the buses run on Saturdays?”

Oikawa very much does not want to check his phone in order to confirm the answer, because he has a sneaking suspicion he knows what he is and seeing it in impassive print on a screen is not going to make him feel any better about it.

“Well,” Suga says, having braved the inevitable and checked the answer for himself, “we can always walk?”

At least it's a manageable walk, not much longer than one of Oikawa's jogging routes, but somehow it feels like time is moving faster than they are and the fact that he doesn't remember what time he set the reservation for really doesn't help. Suga's still remarkably relaxed about the whole thing, at least, but Oikawa isn't sure how much of a good thing that really is when all it does is make Oikawa even antsier about staying one step ahead.

They eventually make it to the restaurant, and somehow Oikawa expected that there'd be a line out the door. The girl working the seems distinctly haggard when they walk up to her, and Oikawa offers his most charming smile. “Hi, we have a reservation for two?”

The girl nods and checks the computer, and then checks again, before she looks up. “I’m so sorry,” she says, and Oikawa's stomach drops. “As you can see, we’re extremely busy tonight, and because you missed your reservation time, we ended up giving your table away.”

“How long a wait would it be until another table opens up?” Suga asks kindly, because he would be capable of taking this kindly, while Oikawa can barely fathom the words to convey how not okay this is.

The girl looks mildly distressed, even in the face of Suga's near inhuman patience. “About an hour and a half?”

“Oh,” Oikawa finally manages, and Suga takes one glance at him before offering a polite nod to the girl and a hasty, “Thank you, we understand, we'll go ahead and look elsewhere,” before he drags Oikawa out the door and down the street until they're in an area where there are no longer any people around.

“All right, something is wrong and you’re going to tell me what,” Suga says plainly, and Oikawa collapses onto the edge of the sidewalk with a groan of despair, burying his face in his hands. Suga immediately follows him down. “Oikawa? Oikawa, are you okay?”

“It all went _wrong_ ,” Oikawa says, and he knows he sounds whiny but it’s true dammit.

“It’s just a missed reservation,” Suga says soothingly. “It was just bad luck is all.”

Oikawa let’s out another groan. “But it was going to be our first date!”

“We--We’ve gone on dates before, Oikawa,” Suga says, sounding thoroughly confused. “You do know that, right?”

“But not real ones! Not proper ones where one person asks out the other and then plans are made and it probably ends in sex.”

There's such a long moment of silence from up above him that for a moment Oikawa genuinely thinks Suga might have left. But then there's a shift of movement he catches with the corner of his eye, and Oikawa looks up to see Suga let out a dramatic sigh that Oikawa wouldn’t have ever pegged him as being capable of before he claps his hands over Oikawa’s cheeks. Oikawa stares.

“Okay. Now. What we're going to do,” Suga says firmly, “is order a pizza, find a terrible movie neither of us have seen, and head over to my room and call it a date. Understand?”

Oikawa blinks, and then hastily nods, and Suga breaks out into a grin.

“Good. Now I’d suggest you get up because we have a bit of a walk back.” Suga offers Oikawa a hand, which Oikawa grabs perhaps a touch too eagerly, but considering Suga pulls him just as eagerly, Oikawa figures he can’t exactly find much fault in ending the evening being significantly less overdressed, and he takes that as enough.


	2. Rain

The rainy season in Tokyo hits earlier than any of the weather channels had predicted early in their freshmen year, and as it turns out, being stuck on the other side of campus without an umbrella is not exactly the ideal situation to be in when preparing to return to the dorms. Suga makes a mental note to never leave his room without an umbrella ever again, and turns to Oikawa.

“We could check the lost and found? They might have a spare umbrella there,” he says. Oikawa looks up from his phone with a startled glance, apparently absorbed in whatever he had been reading on the screen, although he breaks out into a bright enough grin at Suga’s questioning look.

“Of course! So full of good ideas, Suga-chan!”

Suga can’t help but laugh. “There’s no need to sound sarcastic! I know I’m full of good ideas,” he says with a grin, and he grins a little wider when Oikawa is plainly startled into a laugh.

If ending up at the same school had been coincidence enough, the fact that he and Oikawa had ended up in the same dorm building and with nearly the same schedule was certainly an interesting start to Suga’s college career. It seemed to be a trend that had carried over from high school--the more Suga found himself with the chance to spend time with Oikawa, the more he found himself ready and eager to see where it would go. So far, it seems to have primarily resulted in them being known as the latest duo on the volleyball team, perhaps comparable to Oikawa and Iwaizumi or even Daichi and Suga had been in high school, having each other to bounce off of as they aim to solidify their place on the team. Of course, the main exception to that is that they’re competing for the same spot. Suga knows in terms of skill, he has very little chance of ever claiming the title of official setter, there is still a sort of thrill in knowing he has permission to push it as far as he can go.

There’s exactly one spare umbrella in the bin. Suga and Oikawa share a glance, and then simultaneously pounce. Oikawa has the faster reflexes, but Suga has the stronger grip, and he clings with everything he’s got, if only because Oikawa is equally refusing to let go.

“Come on, Suga-chan, we both I need this more than you do!” Oikawa whines.

“Does this have to do with all the product you use in your hair?” Suga asks. Oikawa looks thoroughly affronted at the accusation, and Suga only barely reigns in a giggle. “We could just share, you realize,” he adds, and although he does loosen his grip ever so slightly, Oikawa seems strangely hesitant about the idea. Suga raises an eyebrow and smiles brightly. “Full of good ideas, remember?”

Oikawa does not look like he particularly wants to agree, but as Suga continues to grin until Oikawa makes a strangled noise and grimaces in obvious defeat. Suga hopes his happiness at the small victory isn’t too obvious on his face. “Would you like to hold it, or should I?”

“Well if you’re so insistent about it,” Oikawa grumbles, and Suga waits for him to properly relinquish his grip on the umbrella before cheerfully gesturing on ahead.

It’s a quiet walk, though to be fair any attempts at conversation would likely be drowned out by the rain. Suga can’t help watch curiously as Oikawa glances back and forth between his phone and the campus ahead, and when Oikawa finally catches his eye, he tilts his head in a silent question. Oikawa doesn’t answer much beyond a vague laugh and a wave, but Suga accepts, because he does know when to not push things, no matter what Daichi says. It’s a little awkward to make sure he keeps the umbrella at a height so that it won’t be constantly hitting Oikawa in the head, but the walk is comfortable and almost habitual at this point, and Suga honestly can’t complain too much about any of that.

“We can break off here!” Oikawa suddenly says when they’re about twenty feet away from the dorm building. Suga can’t quite keep the incredulity out of his look as well as before--it’s raining just as hard as it was ten minutes ago when they first set out, if not slightly more, and the fact that Oikawa seems to be frantically texting someone is making it very difficult for Suga to not speak up.

“Are you sure? We’re not that far away--even if you aren’t going right back inside, we can always wait until we’re in some shelter before I pass the umbrella over,” Suga says, but Oikawa shakes his head hastily even as he takes half a step outside of the umbrella’s cover only to immediately huddle back under as soon as the water hits his arm.

“No, no, it’s fine, Suga-chan! You don’t have to worry about me!” Oikawa makes another valiant attempt to leave the safety of the umbrella, but this time he’s startled back into bumping into Suga when someone shouts, “Oi, Oikawa, is that you!”

Oikawa immediately sucks in a sharp breath as Suga looks curiously around Oikawa’s shoulder, and to his surprise sees Iwaizumi standing just by the dorm’s door, sheltered from the rain by the small overhang. Iwaizumi takes one look at Oikawa’s face and bursts out laughing at the exact same moment Suga realizes why exactly Oikawa would probably not want to be seen by him sharing an umbrella with someone he spent a good chunk of his third year of high school reportedly trying to avoid. Suga doesn’t have much time to feel all that embarrassed himself when he has to physically restrain Oikawa from throwing the umbrella, though.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Oikawa shouts at Iwaizumi. Suga gives Oikawa a look, because really there isn’t much else it could be; Oikawa does at least look a little abashed at that.

“Well you look like a walking cliche,” Iwaizumi calls back. Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him and Suga bites down on the urge to laugh.

“I take it this is why you didn’t want to share?” Suga asks, if only because there really is a certain satisfaction to take in Oikawa’s immediate inability to look him in the eye. He smiles and pats Oikawa on the arm. “Don’t worry, I won’t force you to put up with it anymore.” There’s the briefest of moment’s where Oikawa looks both very worried and very confused before understanding dawns on his face just as Suga snaps the umbrella shut.

“Suga-chan, why!” Oikawa immediately cries out, but Suga seizes his wrist and takes off for the overhang--it’s a short sprint, but still long enough that Suga’s clothes are going to need a good amount of time to dry as soon as he finally gets back to his room. Still, the sheer amount of betrayal in Oikawa’s eyes as his hair drips in his face makes it absolutely worth it, and Suga brightly goes to hand the umbrella over to him.

“So you don’t have to worry about being caught in the same situation on the way back,” he says. Oikawa accepts it rather sulkily, while Iwaizumi watches, obviously amused. Suga nods, satisfied, and starts to walk away when Oikawa suddenly grabs his arm and yanks him back.

“Wha--” Suga starts, only to be promptly cut off when Oikawa shoves his hands up underneath Suga’s shirt, his hair brushing up against his neck--it’s very cold and very wet, and Suga squeaks in surprise. By the time he’s regained enough presence of mind to retaliate, because if the underside of shirt hadn’t been soaked before it certainly is now, Oikawa dances away out of his reach, albeit a step too far out from the overhang so he has to hastily open the umbrella against the sudden onslaught of rain. Suga can’t help but laugh, even with his shirt clinging uncomfortably to his stomach and Iwaizumi looking incredulously on.

“This isn’t over!” Oikawa declares, which is somewhat dampened in dramatics when Iwaizumi immediately smacks him on the back of the head. “Iwa-chan, oww.”

“I look forward to it!” Suga calls after him, and the immediate reddening of Oikawa’s neck and Iwaizumi’s subsequent, “ _Really_?” makes it absolutely worth it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, considering how the sharing-the-umbrella trope is one of my favorite romantic cliches, I gotta say I am rather impressed with myself in unromantic this chapter feels to me :'D At least it fits the prompt! orz


	3. Flowers

Maybe it is on the early end to be making a house call, but Oikawa has been up since six thanks in no small part to the fact that his roommate’s girlfriend is coming over and he wants Oikawa nowhere near her--Oikawa does take a certain flattery in that, but not enough that he’s going to spend the whole day without a dorm. He goes ahead and knocks, and when no one answers he knocks again, and again, until Suga finally opens the door, looking distinctly rumpled. Oikawa flashes a charming smile as he can manage.

“My roommate kicked me out.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Suga says, far more sardonically than Oikawa really considers necessary. Suga rubs at the corner of his eye--he’s obviously just woken up, still in his pajamas and his hair still mussed up from sleep. He yawns and steps aside so Oikawa can come inside, and Oikawa decides to take pity on him.

“Is your roommate not in?” he asks as he throws his stuff on Suga’s desk chair, although the noticeable lack of anyone else in the room really is answer enough to that.

“He went home for the weekend,” Suga confirms as he immediately goes to curl back up in his bed. When it becomes clear he plans to go back to sleep, Oikawa plops down next to him with a dramatic sigh, only for Suga to immediately start kicking at him.

“No, off, I’m sleeping, you go sit over there,” Suga mutters into his pillow, pushing at Oikawa with his foot until he gets off the bed. Oikawa immediately turns around with a pout, but the effect is somewhat lost by the fact that Suga’s already buried within the blankets, and can’t actually see Oikawa’s face to be properly affected by it. He plops down next to the bed instead with another sigh, and glances around the room for something to do.

It’s a little depressing how uninteresting Suga’s roommate has made his half of the room--the only books are economics-related, and the only thing even close to resembling a decoration is a small plant on the bedside table, which looks thoroughly under-watered. Oikawa considers just pulling out his phone to pass the time, but considering he has about two percent battery left and apparently forgot his charger in his actually room, he leans forward to grab ahold of the neglected plant and starts to pick at the flowers.

“Please don’t decapitate my roommate’s flowers,” Suga says sleepily. Oikawa glances up to see Suga watching him with lidded eyes--it’s more than a little distracting, but Oikawa clamps down on any urge that spikes up at the thought.

“It’s healthy for the plant to clean it out!” Oikawa replies instead. Suga just hums in response. “Weren’t you going to be sleeping?”

“It’d be much easier if you weren’t moving around so much,” Suga says, and he pushes himself up into a sit and stretches his arms out in front of him, the collar of his shirt slipping along his collarbone. “It’s hard for me to fall back asleep once I’m awake anyway. I’m still not getting up, mind you,” he adds just as Oikawa perks up. He promptly slumps back down again, and at least this time Suga is looking at him to appreciate his disappointment.

“Boring,” he says. Suga cocks an eyebrow.

“And what exactly do you think we should be doing that would constitute as fun?” Suga sounds genuinely curious, but there’s a slight teasing undertone that makes it clear he already has an idea what the answer is.

“And what exactly do _you_ think you’re insinuating, Suga-chan? It doesn’t always have to be about dirty things now, really, I’m almost insulted to hear it!”

Suga snorts quietly, but he doesn’t make a move one way or another, simply waits to see what it is Oikawa would rather do. And really, Oikawa isn’t entirely sure himself--it’s still a little unnerving, to say the least, to want something he can so easily have, and in almost any way he wants it too. It’s taken him long enough to even admit to himself that there’s something here that he wants to keep, and not just because of anything he could gain of it. Suga in his still half-asleep state is more than a little alluring, and Suga walking to and from class with him is comforting in his steadiness, and Suga on the court is ready and willing to match whatever Oikawa throws his way. He somehow wants it all, and even after months of this he’s still negotiating how. So instead of doing any of that, he tucks the flower he’s holding behind Suga’s ear, and watches the way his hair falls prettily over his face as Suga reaches up to touch it.

“I hope you don’t expect a thank you for destroying my roommate’s plant,” he says, but he’s smiling softly as he runs his fingers over the petals, and it’s almost equally overwhelming at times to think Suga is thinking along the exact same lines.

Oikawa wants to kiss him. He doesn’t, because part of him is still getting used to this idea that it doesn’t always have to be a challenge, some kind of declaration that even there is no winner or loser there’s still a battle to be won, either on the court or simply between two ambitious personalities. Even if Suga is subtler about it, the longer Oikawa spends with him, the clearer it is Suga knows both what he wants and how he can get it, perhaps even more than Oikawa does in a situation like this, which Oikawa finds he’s more than a little miffed to have to admit. Still, sometimes it is helpful that Suga always seems to know exactly what’s going on in times like this, and it’s clear he’s just as aware now as he always seems to be when he leans forward to press their foreheads together instead.

“You’re surprisingly romantic,” Suga says, and he pokes Oikawa on the cheek when he promptly puffs up to insist it’s not _that_ surprising really. “If you don’t move too much, you can always join me up here.” Suga shifts over to emphasize the point, and Oikawa bounces up on the bed with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. Suga simply slips the flower out from behind his ear and tucks it behind Oikawa’s however, and promptly curls back up on his pillow with a yawn. “By the way, my phone charger’s in my desk if you want to borrow that too.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a flower, it counts.


	4. Confessions

There’s something unique about the kind of quiet that sweeps over a college campus during finals week; it’s almost infectious, spreading beyond the library crammed with students studying out throughout the dorms, as everyone does whatever they can to ensure they can move on to the next term. Oikawa was lucky enough to finish his last final the other day while Suga still has one more to go, but at the very least, it was for a class Suga has been doing decently well in, so there isn’t too much stress in passing. The fact that Oikawa has decided to deign him with his presence certainly makes the studying less lonely as well, with Oikawa curled up on the bed next to him as he works his way through his textbook. Suga isn’t entirely sure how much enjoyment he can be getting out of watching Suga read, but he certainly isn’t about to complain about the company. He flips another page and does his best to memorize everything it says.

“I like you,” Oikawa suddenly says, and Suga blinks before he looks up from his book.

“We’ve been dating for nearly a year, I should hope you at least like me by now,” he replies, slightly confused even as he can’t feel a little amused at the sudden declaration. Oikawa huffs out his cheeks in a pout, clearly disappointed by the response, and Suga barely manages to bite back a grin.

“It’s a very important thing to admit, Suga-chan! The least you can do is return the sentiment,” Oikawa says with a distinctly sulky tone. Suga offers a small hum, returning to his book.

“I suppose I like you too,” he says. Oikawa lets out a scandalized gasp and kicks at Suga from the across the bed, and it really is taking everything Suga has to not burst out laughing.

“Mean! Mean, Suga-chan, mean!” Oikawa promptly curls back in on himself, and Suga can’t help but take pity.

“I do like you, Oikawa,” Suga says, and Oikawa grumbles something under his breath that Suga doesn’t quite catch, although there is slight pink tinge to his ears that Suga decides to accept as a good thing. He doesn’t bother resisting the urge to pat Oikawa on the head, and can’t help but feel distinctly amused when Oikawa lets out a satisfyingly annoyed huff. His hair really is soft, and when Oikawa does nothing to make him stop, Suga allows himself to indulge in it at least for a bit--it really is more gratifying than textbooks, after all.

“You’ll be heading back home soon, right?” Oikawa eventually asks, voice muffled by the pillow. Suga raises an eyebrow.

“In a couple of days. I still to finish up my finals.” Suga lifts up his textbook a little ruefully, and although he doesn’t turn around to look Suga can see Oikawa frown slightly. “You’ll be staying here durning the break, right?”

“There’s a couple of summer courses I’ll be taking,” Oikawa confirms, and Suga thinks he understands what brought this on. He nudges at Oikawa until he finally turns around, and Suga gives him a soft smile.

“If you want me to visit, you can just ask,” he says, and Oikawa promptly turns pink.

“Suga-chan, how can you say that like I was fishing for it! So rude.” He sits up with a flourish, even as his blush has yet to fade all the way away, and points at Suga. “You should apologize for such rudeness! All you have to do is say you’ll miss me, and I will be satisfied.”

“I’ll miss you,” Suga says easily, and Oikawa seems simultaneously more embarrassed, and more determined to not appear embarrassed, and Suga finds himself desperately holding in the urge to laugh again. “And I wasn’t planning on missing your birthday either, just so you know.”

“Good,” Oikawa eventually says, after a couple of false starts, and Suga smiles again.

“Good!” he echoes, and he can’t help but grin when Oikawa gives him another pout. “Do I have permission to resume my studying?”

“If you must,” Oikawa says with a dramatic sigh that is clearly meant to distract from the fact that he’s still blushing, and promptly flops back down next to Suga again, apparently content to resume watching Suga read. He’s not so content as to reject Suga once again giving into the urge to run his fingers through his hair, however, and they return to the peaceful silence, perhaps a little more gratified than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least there's kind of a confession in it?


	5. Comfort/Dreams

There’s always been something of a time limit on Oikawa’s volleyball career--he’s known this for years, ever since his doctor made it clear the bare minimum he had to do was wear a brace whenever he was playing if he didn’t want to completely ruin his knee. It’s frustrating, to know it’s inevitable where his future is going, but in the end,  all it means is he has limited amount of time to succeed, and he has no plans to squander it

Still, that constant awareness of the need to be monitoring of himself has made up the background noise of what is now the majority of his life; even when he does his damnedest to ignore it, it’s always there, always present. The closer he gets to his goal, the more it seems to be waiting in the sidelines, stuck somewhere between the fact that he has to take care of himself and the knowledge that if he slacks off, there will always be someone better ready to snatch up his spot. It’s such a constant circle of thought, to simultaneously succeed and then not lose that success to something stupid like a sprained knee, that it’s something of a shock when it’s actually Suga who manages to hurt himself first.

It’s about mid-way through their second year, in the middle of what had otherwise been a relatively quiet practice. Oikawa still isn’t entirely sure what happened--he had been following the ball when there’s a crash somewhere behind him and a nasty sounding crack, and by the time he’s turned around, Suga is curled up on the ground in obvious pain, clutching his left arm as one of their other teammate’s hovers over him, looking panicked.

For a split second, it feels like the entire world’s come to a screeching halt:  he dimly registers Suga hissing curses under his breath, voice plainly tinged in pain, and Oikawa finds himself shoving his way forward before he can even consciously think to move.

“Oi, Oikawa--” someone starts, but Oikawa shoots him a look that’s apparently enough to get him to immediately back off. That doesn’t matter, though, what matters is he gets to Suga’s side, and it takes everything he has not to immediately start throttling the boy who knocked Suga down as he turns to glare at him--he’s a freshmen, if Oikawa remembers correctly, but at this point he also really doesn’t care.

“ _What happened_.”

From what he can make out of the teammate’s babbling, he crashed into Suga chasing the ball, and judging by the angle it’s bent at, Suga took the majority of the fall with his wrist, and badly at that. Oikawa doesn’t even realize he’s shaking until he feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns around to see the captain standing over him, looking grim.

“We should get you two to the hospital,” he says over Oikawa, and Oikawa follows his gaze to the freshmen who’s still attempting to coherently apologize to Suga as Suga makes a vague attempt to wave him off despite obviously being in pain. Oikawa hadn’t even noticed the other boy was bleeding, and judging by his look of surprise that his hand comes away bloody when he holds it up to his nose, he hadn’t actually noticed either. Oikawa could perhaps hate him a little less since he was so focused on panicking over Suga, but considering Suga still hasn’t managed to sit all the way upright, he’s not about to forgive him that easily. “Suga, can you stand?”

“I...think so?” Suga moves gingerly, and Oikawa immediately reaches out to help him up. “It’s just my wrist, I’m p-pretty sure.” He winces as he shifts his left shoulder, the movement jostling his wrist, and it really is difficult not to stare in a numb sort of horror at how wrong it looks bent the way it is. Out of the corner of his eye, Oikawa can see the freshmen start to offer Suga his hand, and he shoots him a look that causes the kid to freeze before he can even think about it.

“Come on, Oikawa, we need to Sugawara standing before we can do anything else,” the captain says firmly; Oikawa’s sure he’s supposed to feel ashamed, but when Suga offers a distinctly strained smile even as he clutches at his arm every time he moves, it’s plain even the captain’s composition wavers ever so slightly. Even without being a regular player on the team, everyone likes and appreciates Suga, and it’s just not _right_ to see him anything other than cheerful and eager to play. Oikawa clenches his teeth as he carefully helps Suga stay upright, and captain visibly swallows before he nods. “Good. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

***

“Luckily, it was a clean break.” The doctor gestures to the x-rays she has hanging on the wall. Suga nods in understanding as Oikawa glowers over him--the rational side of him knows the diagnosis isn’t the doctor’s fault, but it _really_ doesn’t help hearing her say the news out loud. “It should be an easy heal as long as it doesn’t get mis-set. As such,” she adds with a pointed look at both Suga and Oikawa, and Oikawa glares right back. “I assume I don’t need to tell you that there’s very little chance you can participate in any sports activities for the rest of the year.”

“I understand,” Suga says calmly. It’s almost maddening, how well Suga seems to be taking the whole thing---he had attempted to convince Oikawa he didn’t have to come, but Oikawa’s hard stare at the mere suggestion of it had negated any possibility of that.

“How long does it normally take a broken wrist to heal?” Oikawa demands.

“If it all goes the way it’s supposed to, generally around twelve to twenty-four weeks,” the doctor replies. Suga perks up ever so slightly at that, and the doctor immediately turns back to him. “That’s just the basic healing period, however:  you’ll still want to take it easy after that--you don’t want to chance hurting it all over again.”

“Right.” Suga smiles a little sheepishly, although Oikawa can see him rubbing at the edge of the cast, the plaster already starting to leave red marks on his skin. The doctor nods, apparently satisfied.

“You have a follow-up appointment scheduled for about six weeks. Until then, you are free to go.”

***

“You don’t have to baby me, you know.” There’s actually a hint of a laugh underlying Suga’s tone, and Oikawa stares at him incredulously, halfway through opening the door to Suga’s room for him.

“You are doing nothing until that thing is fully healed,” Oikawa says flatly, and Suga does actually laugh at that. He falls quiet quickly at the look on Oikawa’s face, though.

“You heard the doctor, it was a clean break,” he says. Oikawa can’t help but wonder if he’s saying it for his own sake as much as he is for Oikawa’s--the idea that anyone could take something that would prevent them from being able to battle on the court so easily feels unnatural, and it’s all the surreal that it’s Suga in that spot. It’s not right that this would happen to Suga, it’s just not _right_ , and the fact that he’s apparently determined to look on the bright side of it all is no help at all. “Besides! At least it wasn’t my dominant hand!”

Oikawa makes a vague noise that isn’t really an agreement, but it’s at least close enough that Suga seems to accept it, if the fact that he falls quiet again is anything to go by. “I’m going to go change,” Suga eventually says, picking at his gym clothes with his good hand, and he disappears into the bedroom before Oikawa can insist on coming in to help. Somehow Oikawa doubts Suga would have appreciated it anyway.

He should probably find something to do. But then, there doesn’t seem much he can do, and the feeling of uselessness burns in the back of his neck. Before he can linger on the frustration of all for too long, however, there’s a thud and what sounds like a noise of frustration from the bedroom, and Oikawa bolts for the door before he can even think about it, bursting in to see Suga trapped halfway through trying to get a clean shirt on.

“I can change my own shirt,” Suga grumbles, although he’s clearly frustrated said shit’s refusal to cooperate with him. Oikawa simply walks over to straighten the shirt for him, and Suga sighs. “This is going to be a fun twenty-four weeks.”

“It could be twelve weeks,” Oikawa snaps, perhaps a little harsher than necessary, but the fact that Suga merely raises an eyebrow does very little to calm him down. No one should be able to take an injury that would prevent them from playing for so long this well, not even Suga, _especially_ not Suga, not with his competitive streak. “We need to get you back on the team as soon as possible,” he eventually adds. Suga offers a hum in response and follows Oikawa back out into the living room, and Oikawa once again finds himself at a loss for what to do. He eventually decides to get Suga a glass of water, so he heads for the fridge as Suga curls up on the couch, drawing his knees up to his chin. He’s just about to open the refrigerator door when he hears Suga take a deep breath.

“I was actually considering leaving the team soon anyway.”

Oikawa couldn’t have heard that right. He slowly turns back around to see Suga looking very noticeably no where near Oikawa.

“No.”

Suga blinks and glances very briefly over to where Oikawa’s standing. “What?”

“No, you’re not.” Oikawa stares at him, waiting for Suga to break out into a grin and tell him it's all a joke, but Suga just stares right back like he's equally shocked by Oikawa’s response, as if he has any right to be.

“Oikawa--” Suga starts, but Oikawa has already decided that he is going to hear none of this.

“You’re not giving up over something like this!” he says over whatever it is Suga is about to say. “You are not allowed, I don't care if you think you have an excuse in not being a regular or because of whatever thing you're over thinking, but you're not--”

“It’s not that I’m giving up!" Suga cuts him off with surprising vigor, but the spark quickly fades away and he seems to crumple back down on himself. There's a beat of silence as Oikawa struggles to figure out what to do, what to say, because none of this is okay; Suga's toes curl up under his feet, and then to Oikawa's horror, his eyes start to tear up. Before he can do something, anything, to make this stop, Suga clenches his hand a little tighter around his cast, furrowing his brow, and he takes a steadying breath.

“I want to keep playing,” he says quietly, “I really do--I love the game, I love getting to play and be part of the team in whatever way I can, and I am glad I decided to continue for as long as I have, I _really_ am. But I’m not going pro, Oikawa, you and I both know that, and at this point, the people staying on the team are those who want to play professionally.” Suga takes another slow breath, swallowing against a small hiccup. “Back in high school, I didn't even entirely know what to do with myself if I didn't have practice, but this isn't just about what's a comfortable routine, anymore, this is about what I'm going to be doing with my life. Even if I don’t leave now, I will have to eventually. Does that make sense?”

Suga glances up at Oikawa again, and Oikawa doesn't think he's ever actually seen Suga look lost before. He swallows down anything that immediately comes to mind at the thought, and carefully crosses the room to sit down by Suga's side instead, doing his best not to jostle the couch. Sympathy isn't his strong point, it really isn’t, but that's not what's important right now. “I don't actually know what I'm going to do at the end of college," he says, and gestures to his knee brace when Suga offers him a brief questioning look. "I could chance on missing out on a recruitment and take some time off to give this thing a break, maybe get it less close to giving in than if I went pro immediately out of college--but at the same, I’ll probably only really get one good season in before I'd be forced out anyway, so there might not even be a point in waiting. There’s only so far I can go with my knee, after all.”

“That doesn't mean you shouldn't--that's different,” Suga huffs at Oikawa's pointed look. It takes a remarkable of self-control that Oikawa didn't even know he had not to press the point.

“What would you be doing then?" he asks instead. "If you--leave the team, what would be working towards instead?”

“I know I want to help people,” Suga says after a moment of thought. “I want to be able to support them and help them work towards something better. I don't know exactly what kind of career that would be yet, but--”

“That’s what you're doing on the team now,” Oikawa says bluntly. “It doesn't matter if you aren't going to play professionally, because _I_ want you there.”

Suga stares at Oikawa for what feels like far longer than necessary, and just as Oikawa can feel the embarrassment of everything he's said begin to creep on him, Suga lets out a sudden laugh and buries his face behind his knees, shoulders quivering ever so slightly.

“Of course it is,” he says, and as much of a startlingly large relief it is to hear Suga’s voice shaking with laughter rather than near-tears, Oikawa really wishes he could tell if Suga is agreeing or making fun of him. He can see Suga’s face is practically glowing pink through his fingers, and he chooses to take it as supporting the former.

“You're staying,” he says, and maybe he should have phrased it more as a question than a statement, but Suga just hiccups out another laugh.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Oikawa agrees, and when Suga continues to keep his face pressed down against his knees, he somewhat awkwardly rests his hand on Suga’s. “Twelve weeks.”

“Okay,” Suga says again. When Oikawa doesn't move his hand away, Suga simply shifts his good hand until he’s able to tangle their fingers together, and Oikawa decides to take a small comfort in the fact that his grip is just as strong as it's always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't have the comfort without the hurt first :'D
> 
> So, those who are reading this might have noticed that I kind of cheated and did two prompts in one chapter--I am really sorry, but work has been killer this week and because I started this so late I've been trying to do a chapter a day, and in the end I decided it would be better to have one at least decent-quality chapter that combined a couple of prompts than two shoddy ones had I pushed ahead in writing seven prompts in a week orz If there is anyone who feels cheated by this, if you want you could maybe prompt me for a bonus chapter/one-shot if there's anything in particular you want me to write? Again, I'm really sorry--I do feel really bad about this, so I want to make sure those who do read this get the most enjoyment out of it as they possibly can D:


	6. Tanabata

It’s Suga who insists they go to the Star Festival their freshmen year. Although their home district puts on a respectable festival each year, the local festival just out of the way of their school is timed perfectly with the start of summer break, and as far as Suga is concerned, it’s a necessary part of their college experience that they see how the big city does its celebrations.

And it is big, to say the least:  the colorful streams in the air flutter amidst the flow of people as they move from one stand to the next, trying food here or giving a game a shot there. The energy of it is almost overwhelming, and Suga excitedly weaves his way through as Oikawa trails along behind him.

“Is there anything you want to check out?” he calls out over his shoulder. Oikawa shakes his head, so Suga continues his trek up towards the shrine, trying to keep a mental checklist of all the booths he wants to get back on their way back down. Almost every single stand has something that catches his eye, and Suga is determined to see it all. He grins to himself with anticipation and weaves his way to through the crowd.

There’s a bit of a line up at the shrine, both to pray and to write a wish—the bamboo trees spread throughout are already covered in what has to be hundreds of wishes, bumping and twisting around each other in the breeze, each one carefully knotted to assure they stay on the stems. Suga heads there first, since it’s likely what will take the longest, and doing it now means they’ll have the entire rest of the day to explore everything else the festival has to offer.

“Here!” Suga hands Oikawa a colorful strip of paper as soon as he's close enough to grab it. Oikawa accepts it with a flourish, although before he can actually say anything, Suga drags him over to a small bench that has yet to be occupied so they can sit down together to write their wishes out. He gets the distinct impression Oikawa is distinctly amused at Suga's excitement at the whole thing, but he's too enamored with the festival's air to really care, and considering as soon as they sit down Oikawa is just as concentrated on what to write as Suga is anyway, it doesn't feel all that degrading.

Suga is still working on the phrasing of his wish by the time Oikawa’s returned from hanging up his. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Oikawa lean over in an obvious attempt to see what Suga is writing, and Suga promptly covers it up with a grin. “Don’t even think about it!” he scolds. “If you look then it won’t come true!”

“It doesn’t even look like you’ve written anything,” Oikawa pouts--Suga isn't sure if he's disappointed that Suga is still not done with his wish, or because he wasn't able to see what Suga's wish is going to be. “What am I supposed to do while you’re still working?”

“Well you could always just wait here with me!” Oikawa looks thoroughly unconvinced at the proposal, but Suga just waves him off with a grin. “Go check out the shrine, then, or maybe browse some of the stands. I’ll find you when I’m done, okay?”

Oikawa wanders off with a sigh that is clearly meant to convey his disappointment with Suga's solution, but Suga ignores him and settles back onto the bench, considering what his wish should be. He eventually settles on good health for friends and family, even if it is a little generic, and to do well in his next few years of college; and then, at the last second, adds a wish to continue to get along with Oikawa. It’s mildly embarrassing to see it written out in neat ink in front of him, and even now, he isn’t sure how much of a chance he has in it coming true--even if luck made it so they would have the opportunity to pass their college years in each other's company, they were likely to go in different directions at some point. It's just a fact of life, even if it was something of an unwelcome one--and for that matter, it doesn’t make it any less true of a wish, so he goes to hang it up on the rows of bamboo lined up along the fence of the shrine.

It's just as Suga is finishing tying off the string that he catches a glimpse of what he recognizes to be Oikawa’s handwriting—it’s too grandiose to be anyone else—tied a few branches above his own, and it takes about two seconds for Suga to give into sneaking a peak. He just has time to make out what appears to be the first two characters of his own name when his view is suddenly blocked by Oikawa’s frantically waving hands.

“No! No!” He shoos Suga away from the bamboo tree, either oblivious to or otherwise ignoring the bemused looks he draws from various other festival attendees passing by. “No peaking!”

“You tried to see what was on mine!” Suga immediately shoots back, and he's unable to stop himself from laughing at how put-out Oikawa looks. “Was it actually my name that I saw on there?”

“No!” Oikawa says, sounding distinctly defensive, even as he almost immediately breaks out into an impressive blush. He sticks out his tongue at Suga when he fails to stop giggling, and promptly turns on his heel and starts working his way back to the festival proper, his ears still pink. Suga trails behind him, doing his best to keep himself from enjoying Oikawa's huffiness too much. He should probably feel bad for stealing a glimpse of Oikawa's wish--they are supposed to be private, after all, and even though the curiosity of what Oikawa wrote is still needling at the back of his brain, since he did get that glimpse where Oikawa didn't, it's only fair he evens the odds.

“If it helps any, your name’s on mine too,” he says, and he very nearly runs into Oikawa's shoulder when he suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

“What? What did you write?” Oikawa demands. Suga blinks up at him, and then breaks out into a bright grin.

“Not telling! I want to make sure it comes true.” Oikawa actually lets a whine at that, which does nothing to stop Suga's grin from growing.

“No fair,” he says, “you got to see what was on mine!”

“I caught a _glimpse_ of what was on yours,” Suga corrects cheerfully. “I saw my name, so it's fair that you know that mine has your name too.” Before he's even completed the thought, however, Oikawa suddenly turns around to head back up to the shrine, and Suga follows after him without even thinking about it, still feeling light with laughter. “What are you doing?”

“Going back to the shrine! You still actually got to see my wish whereas I only have your word to go on for yours, so I demand to see visual proof!”

“Are you sure that's not just an excuse to read what my wish was,” Suga laughs, and he hastens his pace a bit when Oikawa just surges on ahead. “Here, Oikawa, wait!”

Suga reaches him just as he makes it to the base of the stairs back up to the shrine, and he grabs Oikawa's hand and pulls him aside to a small recluse just out of the way of the festival, laughing a little at the blatant surprise on Oikawa's face. There’s no one around here, and the noise of the people wandering from one stand to the next fades into the background until Oikawa breaks out into another pout.

“Suga-chan, you're being mean,” Oikawa whines, and even though he’s plainly being childish about the whole thing, Suga can’t help but take pity on him. He glances around to confirm they are indeed alone, and then takes the risk and leans up to press a quick kiss against the corner of Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa lets out a rather different sounding whine as Suga pulls away. “No fair with the distractions!”

“What, that wasn't clear enough for you?” Suga says a little coyly. Oikawa stares at him just long enough for Suga to turn a little pink at the admission--it’s a little silly, maybe, feeling like even just hinting at his wish is like revealing some sort of bog secret, but the moment he can see it click in Oikawa's mind absolutely makes it worth it all.

***

“Same,” Oikawa eventually mumbles to him sometime later. Suga glances up from where he’s readjusting his shirt collar.

“Hm?”

“On my wish,” Oikawa says in what's obviously meant to be a dismissive tone, even as the tips of his ears start to turn pink. “I wrote the same thing.”

“Well!” Suga says after a beat, because while suspecting it is one thing, hearing it out loud is a whole different level of gratifying, and he’s sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from beaming even if he wanted to. He waits until Oikawa finally glances his way, obviously waiting for Suga to clarify his response, and Suga offers him as brilliant a grin as he can. “Here's hoping it comes true!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Is it bad I only just now realized I managed to go this entire story without having Oikawa and Suga kiss properly even once.
> 
> In any case, this concludes my (extremely late) contribution to the second OiSuga week! To all those who gave it a read, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> So just as a quick A/N, now that I've completed OiSuga week, I've gone back and reorganized the chapters just a little bit: instead of being in order of how they were prompted, I've rearranged them so that (in my opinion at least) they flow better from one the to the next in terms of character interaction. So to anyone who reads this story and feels like something has changed, it's not just you :'D


End file.
